Kroniki Ivesta
Częśc 1 Ja, Ivest, siedziałem sobie spokojnie na posągu Mata Nui. Nie było mi zimno, bo miałem na sobie płaszcz z futra Fenrakka. A to była wyjątkowo mroźna noc. Pomyślałem, że muszę gdzieś spędzic tą noc. I wtedy zobaczyłem światło w oknie pewnego domu. Wiedziałem, co mam robic. W swoim domu Sekenuva obudził się w środku nocy i zachciało u się wody. Kiedy wypił szklankę, uslyszał stukot koło drzwi. Zamarł. Po chwili drzwi wypadly z zawiasów i oczom Sekenuvy ukazałem się ja. Sekenuva nie był w stanie przemówic. Pewnie dlatego, że brakowało mi straconego w walce oka i miałem na nim opaskę. Zamiast odciętej nogi miałem drewniany kij. Straciłem też trzy palce. Mój miecz był zakrwawiony. Usiadłem spokjnie w krześle i napiłem się wody. Po chwili Sek przemówil: -Kim jesteś? -To nie jest ważne-odpowiedziałem.-Po prostu szukam noclegu. Po chwili milczenia do kuchni wszedł Guurahk. Kiedy Rahkshi wyciągnał z pochwy swoją włócznię, Sekenuva zatrzymał go ręką i powiedział: -On nie chce nas zabic. Stało sie dla mnie jasne, ze mam nowego przyjaciela.Guurahk zamilkł. Po chwili zapytał: -Jak cię zwą? -Ivest. -No cóż...niestety nie mamy dodatkowego łóżka. Poszukaj kogoś innego. -Po pierwsze, łóżko jest niepotrzebne. Mam śpiwór. Chodzi mi tylko o ochronę przed deszczem. Po drugie, nie śpiwor, tylko dwa śpiwory. Podrozuje z moim przyjacielem, Kubixem. Guurahk naprawiał drwi, ktore wyrwałem z zawiasów. Po chwili, gdy stanał, dumny ze swego dzieła, Kubix wszedł do domu, wyrywając drzwi. -Przedstawiłem cię im-rzekłem do przyjaciela, wskazując na Sekenuve i Guurahka. -Dobrze-odpowiedział Kubix-A kim wy jesteście? -Jestem Sekenuva. -Mów mi Guurahk. Do kuchni wszedł Wirax, ziewając. -Obudziły mnie jakiś halasy. A oni co tu... -Wirax, nie!-wrzasnal Guurahk, ale było za późno. Wirax chwycił miecz i rzucił się na mnie i Kubixa. Przez ułamek sekundy mój mozg pracował gorączkowo. Musiałem się bronic, ale w kodeksie Toa wyraźnie jest napisane, żeby nie krzywdzic niewinnych. Ale w końcu musiałem się bronic...choc to nie była jego wina, on po prostu nas nie zna...co ja mam zrobic...Wielki duchu Mata Nui, pomóż mi...proszę... I moje prośby nie poszły na marne, bo Wirax potknął się i przewrócił, a jego miecz poleciał dalej i wbił się w drzwi, wyrywając je z zawiasów. Guurahk wyglądał na wściekłego. -Oni są dobrzy, Wirax-powiedział Sekenuva. -Przepraszam-rzekł Wirax. Sekenuva chcial zaprowadzic Mnie i Kubixa do sypialni, ale powiedzielismy, że możemy spac na korytarzu. Zasnęliśmy błyskawicznie, nie zwracając uwagi na odległe wrzaski wścieklego Guurahka. Częśc 2 Nastęnego dnia rano Kubix i ja wstalismy, spakowaliśmy rzeczy i skierowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Gdy przechodziliśmy przez kuchnie, w której Sekenuva i Wirax siedzieli przy stole a Guurahk smażyl Manasa, Kubix powiedział do Wiraxa: -Mogę cie na chwilę? Wirax kiwnął głową i odszedł razem z Kubixem do sypialni. W tym czasie jadłem swojego Manasa. Po chwili obaj wyszli z sypialni i zjedli swoje Manasy. Gdy mielismy sie porzegnac, Kubix powiedział: -Nie. -Co "nie"?-zapytalem. -My tu zostaniemy. -Po co? -Poprosiłem Wiraxa o pomoc. Zamarłem. Doskonale wiedziałem, o co chodzi. Dawno temu, gdy byłem jeszcze Matoraninem, pólnocny Kontynent został zniewolony przez straszliwą istotę znaną jako "Władca cieni". Żyłem tam przez okolo 100 lat. Aż w koncu, gdy wiosłowalismy aby przewieźc Wladcę Cienia przez jezioro, odkryłem, ze moje wiosło jest zaznaczone dziwnymi znakami. Gdy tylko je dotknąłem, zmieniłem się w Toa. Wybiłem lodem dziure w statku, zamroziłem jezioro, zrobiłem lodem przejście przez morze. Grupa Matoran ze statku uciekla i zamieszkala w opuszczonych domach, ale dla mnie dom się nie liczył. Musialem podróżowac, aby nacieszyc sie życiem. Aby otrząsnac sie z tych ponurych mysli-nie uratowalem reszty Matoran. I przysięgłem, że kiedyś uwolnie przyjaciół. Samemu by mi to nie wyszlo, ale po 1000 lat podróży spotkalem Kubixa, ktory uratowal mnie przed Muaka. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy sie i od trzech miesiecy zmierzamy do Północnego Kontynentu. Przezylem łącznie 1000 lat spiąc u łaskawych istot i pod gołym niebem. I tylko 3 miesiace z Kubixem. I Druzyna Sekenuvy zaoferowała nam pomoc w odbiciu Północnego Kontynentu spod panowania Władcy Cieni. Po chwili Wirax ziewnąl tak samo, jak wczoraj wieczor. Ale tym razem zauwarzyłem, ze to nie bylo ziewniecie. To byl szum, przy ktorym oczy Wiraxa robily sie czerwone, pelne wścieklosci, niczym oczy Władcy Cienia... Wirax zaatakował Kubixa. -To już drugi raz!-ryknął Guurahk.-Czys ty zwariował, Wirax? Nagle wpadłem na pomysł i uwięziłem Wiraxa w klatce z lodu. Sekenuva wziął mu miecz. Ale naglę Wirax wydal z siebie dziwny dźwięk i Guurahk poszybowal w górę. uderzył o dach i upadl na ziemię. Oczy Wiraxa zrobily się normalne, bez wsciekłości. Wypuścilem więc go z klatki. Gdy Sekenuva uzdrawiał Guurahka, któremu od uderzenia w dach lała się krew, ja wypytywałem Wiraxa. -Co czułeś, gdy nas atakowales?-pytałem. -Mówie ci to trzeci raz: niczego nie pamietam!-odpowiadał. Zostało mi uwierzyc. Poszłem do Sekenuvy i Guurahka i powiedziałem: -W tym domu jest szpieg. -Jaki szpieg?-zapytal Sekenuva. -Władca Cieni ma wielu szpiegów, którym "pożycza" częśc swej energii. Ze szpiegiem, który jest w pobliżu podzielił moc kontroli nad istotami. Dlatego Wirax nas zaatakował. Nagle usłyszałem dziwny szum i Wirax skoczył na Sekenuve. Probowałem znów go uwięzic, ale niszczył każdą klatkę z lodu. Przyłożył Sekowi miecz do gardła i znikąd pojawiły się dwie postacie: każda w czarnej masce, o czerwonych oczach, z czarnym ciałem i mieczami zamiast rąk. Jeden przylożył mieczo-rękę do gardła Guurahkowi, a drugi stanął między mną, a nimi. Po chwili przemowił głosem Władcy Cieni: -Daj nam siebie, a uwolnimy ich. -Dobra-rzekłem i podszedłem do istoty z mieczami zamiast rąk. Drugi wojownik puścił Guurahka, a oczy Wiraxa zrobiły się normalne i puścił on Sekenuve. Do pokoju wszedł Kubix i najwyraźniej od razu wszystko zrozumiał, bo krzyknął: -Nie rób tego, Ivest! -Wiem, co robię-powiedziałem. Częśc 3 Gdy Istota, ktora mnie trzymała, miała się teleportowac, kopnąłem ją z całej siły w brzuch. Ale otwarł się już portal. Rozpoczęła się walka. W końcu wojownik wrzucił mnie do portalu. Po chwili leżałem na skałach w wielkim kanionie. Byłem w jaskini, na ścianie kanionu. Z głębi jaskini dobiegł mnie ryk. Spojrzałem tam. Z głębi jaskini wyszedł...smok. Spojrzał na mnie i rzekł: -Kto zakłóca mój spokój? -Jestem Ivest. -Skąd się tu wziałes? Opowiedziałem mu wszystko od czasu zniewolenia przez Władcę Cieni mego kraju do teraz. -Jestem Power Dragon. Słudzy Władcy Cieni chcą mnie zwerbowac. Dlatego muszę sie ukrywac. Ale teraz musze odleciec, bo skoro chcieli się tu teleportowac...Raz mnie złapali, byłem na statku, zwiałem, ale wcześniej udało mi się... -...sprawic, by ten, kto dotknie pewnego wiosła, zmienił się w Toa i uwolnił Północny Kontynent? -Eee...tak...skąd wiesz? -To ja jestem tym Toa. I chcę, byś wyświadczył mi przysługe: zabierz mnie do mojego domu. -Dobrze, i tak miałem stąd odleciec. I lecieliśmy nad górami, lasami i dolinami. I nie mogliśmy znaleźc domu Sekenuvy i jego drużyny. W końcu jednak zauwarzylismy go i ja zeszłem ze smoka, ale on powiedział: -Będę mieszkał w tej jaskini. Słudzy Władcy Cienia nie dadzą sobie rady ze mną i wspaniałym Toa. Uśmiechnąłem się i wszedłem. Niczego nie słyszałem. -Sekenuva! To ja, Ivest! I cisza. -Sekenuva! Guurahk! Wirax! I znów cisza. W salonie nie było niczego, co pozostało z tego, który niedawno opuściłem. Żyrandol leżał zniszczony na podłodze. Ściane były zarysowane i poplamione krwią. Na ziemi również była krew. Meble leżały zniszczone na posadzce, a rzeczy z półek i szuflad leżaly na podłodze. Wszedzie było pełno kawałków broni, a na srodku salonu, co mnie najbardziej przeraziło, leżały miecze Kubixa i Wiraxa, oraz włócznie Sekenuvy i Guurahka. -NIE!- Wrzeszczałem. -NIE, TYLKO NIE ONI...MOI PRZYJACIELE...JEDYNI PRZYJACIELE...TO SIĘ NIE ZDARZYŁO, TO SEN LUB WIZJA...NIE, TO RZECZYWISTOŚC! SĄ MARTWI! MARTWI! Do salonu wszedł Power Dragon i rzekł: -Twoje krzyki.. stało się coś złego? -To moi przyjaciele! Jedyni przyjaciele! -Masz jeszcze mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się. -A może...może da się ich jeszcze uratowac? -Lecę z tobą. Przyda ci się ktoś do pomocy. -No to nie tracmy czasu! Częśc 4 Są w życiu takie chwile, gdy zdaje ci się, że straciłeś wszystko. I ja właśnie przeżywam taką chwilę, kiedy lecę na Power Dragonie z misją uratowania przyjaciół. Power Dragon był jedyną rzeczą w moim życiu, która na pewno żyje. Ta jedna, jedyna dobra częśc mojego życia dawała mi nadzieję na życie reszty przyjacioł i motywację do walki. -Może to tu?-wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia Power Dragon. Pod nami, nad brzegiem morza obok Północnego Kontynentu, wznosiła się ogromna, czarna forteca. Wylądowaliśmy koło niej. Czterech strażników fortecy rzuciło sie na nas, ale mój kompan nieco ich...przypalił. W środku było ciemno jak na zewnatrz, wiec musieliśmy uważac. -Uważaj na ściany. I na strażników.-rzekłem. Trafiliśmy na drzwi. Zniszczyłem je mocą mojego żywiołu i znalazłem się w małym pomieszczeniu oświetlonym pochodniami. Było w nim pełno złota-to był chyba skarbiec-i dwoch strażników. Potraktowalismy ich połączoną energią naszych mocy. W następnym pokoju było pełno narzędzi tortur, a w kącie sali siedzieli związani Sekenuva, Guurahk, Wirax i Kubix. -Witajcie!-powiedziałem.-To Power Dragon. -Schowajcie się-rzekł Sekenuva-Oni zaraz tu będą. Sek nie mylił się, ale udało nam się ukryc za maszyną do tortur. Ośmiu strażników włączyło maszynę i moi przyjaciele zbliżali się do mieczy, które cięły wszystko, co się pod nie nasunie...biedny Guurahk zaraz wykrwawi sie na śmierc przez tą ranę na głowie... Mocą lodu zniszczyłem miecze, ale moi przyjaciele lecieli do gilotyny. Zrobiłem na glowie Guurahka bandaże z lodu i zaatakowałem strażników. Power Dragon uwolnil moich przyjaciół, ja dałem im bronie i razem zabilismy strazników. -Musimy uciekac!-krzyknął Guurahk. Ale przez okno zobaczyliśmy, jak setka strazników wchodzi do fortecy, ale szukali nas w skarbcu. Moi przyjaciele zrozumieli, tak jak ja, że taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy. Biegliśmy przez korytarz z zamkniętymi oczami, tuż przed soba mając najwiekszą częśc swojej mocy, na jaką było go stac. Gdy doszliśmy do drzwi, nasze moce zmieniły je w kawałki stali wielkości popiołu. Wybiegliśmy i za naszą sprawą reszta fortecy równierz zmienila się w maleńkie kawałki, a wśród nich szczątki ciał strażników. -Teraz-powiedział Kubix-jesteśmy zbyt blisko celu, by opuścic to miejsce. Po tych nieudanych torturach sami widzicie, jaką tu mamy reputację. Ale jeśli nic teraz nie zrobimy, to słudzy Władcy Cieni zdobędą cały świat Ale po tych słowach zaatakowało nas sto strażników i rozpoczęła się walka. Każdy walczył teraz z przynajmniej siedmioma strażnikami. Ja walczyłem z dziewiatką. Jednego szybko zabiłem, ale wtedy przewrócili mnie na piasek. Gdy jeden z nich miał zadac ostateczny cios, przeturlałem się po piasku i chwyciłem rękę Guurahka, który właśnie spadał ze skalistego brzegu morza. Straznicy popchnęli mnie i po chwili razem z Guurahkiem spadałem do morza. Zamroziłbym wodę, gdyby nie fakt, że miecz mi wypadł i tonął. Złapał nas Power Dragon! Wyladowaliśmy na jego grzbiecie i polecieliśmy po mój miecz. Dzięki stworzeniu ręki z lodu odzyskałem swój skarb. Z powrotem na lądzie wymyśliłem plan i utworzyłem dookoła nas barierę z lodu, która na chwilę powstrzymała strażników, i objaśniłem wszystkim plan. BUM!-straznicy zniszczyli naszą barierę i otoczyli nas, ale udało nam się zając dobre pozycje-wszyscy dwa metry odstępu od strażników, którzy nas otoczyli. -Gotowi?-krzyknąłem. Wszyscy pokiwali głową, że tak. -Trzy...Dwa...Jeden...Już! Wszyscy użyli swoich mocy, aby stworzyc dwa metry od nas szczelinę, a za strażnikami drugą szczelinę, tak, aby powstało koło. I mój plan nie zawiódł: szczelina powiększała się, aż w końcu olbrzymie fragmenty Północnego Kontynentu odłączyły się od lądu i zatonęły, zanim strażnicy otworzyli portal. Teraz my wszyscy byliśmy na małej wyspie. Sekenuve pośliznął się, ale dzięki mojemu pomyslowi-dwa metry od strażników-nie wpadł do morza. Zamroziłem kawałek morza i doszliśmy do brzegu(Power Dragon leciał), a potem stworzyłem schody po klifie. Weszliśmy na niego, a potem długo szliśmy. Gdy byliśmy na szczycie pewnej góry zapadła noc, a my spojrzeliśmy na odległą czarną fortecę. -Tam jest nasz cel-powiedziałem.-Tam będą tej nocy warzyc się losy Północnego Kontynentu. Częśc 5 Nadeszła burza. Pioruny uderzały w górę, z której zeszliśmy, zmierzając do fortecy Władcy Cieni. Jeden piorun strzelił obok nas, ale Sekenuva dzięki mocy energii zapanował nad nim. I nagle usłyszeliśmy głos, który tylko ja znałem-głos Władcy Cieni: -Ooo, kogo my tu mamy...Ivest...i masz przy sobie sobie swoich pokręconych koleżków...ale przynajmniej odpieracie moje błyskawice...pozostawiam ci wybór: będziesz w armii strażników, lub cała moja armia zniszczy was wszystkich! -Nigdy!-krzyknąłem. -Sam tego chciałeś...przywitaj się z moją koleżanką. Nazywa się śmierc. I cała armia strażników wyszła z setek fortec. Zbliżali się do nas, lub, jak powiedział Władca Cieni, zbliża się smierc. -No dobrze-powiedziałem-Ja idę załatwic z Władcą Cieni stare rachunki... Strażnicy teleportowali się obok nas; było ich około miliona. Musiałem przebiec przez ten rój i dotrzec do Władcy Cieni. Biegłem. Aby pomóc Kubixowi, Sekenuvie, Guurahkowi, Wiraxowi i Power Dragonowi starałem się po drodze eliminowac wrogów. I nagle coś sobie przypomniałem. Za pomocą mocy lodu zniszczyłem lód na głowie Guurahka, bo rana już się mu zagoiła, i pobiegłem dalej. W końcu stałem przed największą fortecą na Północnym Kontynencie. Wiedziałem, co mam robic. W srodku, o dziwo nie było Strażników. Ale spotkałem tam to, co spotkac chciałem. -No, no, no-rzekł mój najgorszy wróg-Ivest, czy to rozsądne atakowac MNIE? -Nie, to nierozsądne-odrzekłem-Ale mogą byc jakieś skutki. "Jakieś" to za małe słowo: mogę ocalic Północny Kontynent. -Straciłeś już szansę, Ivest. Za chwilę będziesz mnie błagac o litośc-a wtedy powiem "Nie". I to będzie ostatnie słowo, jakie usłyszysz. Rzucił się na mnie. Był 2 razy większy ode mnie. Odparłem jego atak, ale jego energia wyrwała mi z rąk moją kronikę. Mówi Kubix. Władca Cieni miał taką silną moc, że Kroniki Ivesta wylądowały aż tutaj. W walce mamy krótkie przerwy, więc wtedy spisuje to, czego nie dokończył Ivest. Oto, jak przedstawiają się nasze szanse: 1/99. Ale zawsze Turaga mówili, że jeden procent to to samo, co 99 procent. Więc szanse zawsze są równe. Ale muszę przerwac pisanie, bo atakują Strażnicy! Moc Sekenuvy ich powstrzymała, ale teleportowali się tuż koło mnie. Potraktowałem ich mieczem i zauwarzyłem, że jak dotąd wielu Strażników jest rannych, ale żaden martwy. BUM! Obok mnie eksplodowała moc cienia Strażnikó, poleciałem w górę i odłaczyłem się od przyjaciół. Otoczyli mnie strażnicy. Ale nadeszła pomoc: Wirax. Razem przedarliśmy się przez wojska Strażników do przyjaciół. TRZASK! Straciłem przytomnośc. -Ej, obudź się. To był Power Dragon. -Mam plan-rzekł smok. Kroniki wyleciały mi z ręki i wleciały do fortecy Władcy Cieni, przez moc Strażników. To znowu ja, Ivest. Leżę ranny przed Władcą Cieni, nie mogąc się poruszyc i czekając na śmierc. -Żałosne-powiedział Władca Cieni-O, śmierc już przyszła! Gdy miał mi zadac ostateczny cios, usłyszelismy głosy. Władca Cieni wyjrzał przez okno, ja też się pod nie podczołgałem. To, co przez nie zobaczyłem, wymusiło uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Bowiem w dole były miliony Matoran, każdy z bronią i każdy krzyczący "Bunt!". Nagle drzwi zostały zniszczone i weszli moi towarzysze. -Jak...zacząłem. -Strażnicy to tak naprawdę zmutowani Matoranie-rzekł Power Dragon-A pamiętasz, jak zmieniłem cię w Toa? Tak samo zmieniłem Strażników w Matoran. Razem, używając naszych mocy, zabiliśmy Władcę Cieni. Wyłorzyłem głowę przez okno i krzyknąłem co sił: -WŁADCA CIENI JEST MARTWY! Słowa "bunt" zmieniły się w słowa "hura", wykrzykiwane jeszcze głośniej. Północny Kontynent był wolny. Epilog Wyszedłem z sypialni i wszedłem do kuchni(zgłodniałem). Przy kuchennym stole siedział Sekenuva i bazgrał coś na pergaminie. Odczytałem to: Łowcy Światła Lider: Sekenuva Członkowie: Sanso -Kto to Sanso?-zapytałem. Znałem odpowiedź na to pytanie. -A, taki tam Toa powietrza.-odparł Sekenuva. -I co zrobisz z tym pergaminem? -Wywieszę na drzwiach. -Od mojej ostatniej wizyty nie masz drzwi. -A, jasne. I musisz mi zapłacic 50 widgetów. -Uratowałem cię przed Strażnikami. -A, jasne, 30 Widgetów. -I przeze mnie uniknąłeś tortur. -10 Widgetów. Wyjąłem z kieszeni 10 Widgetów i dałem je Guurahkowi, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni. -Ja chce należec do tej ekipy-rzekłem. -Dobra-powiedział Sekenuva. Godzinę później na nowych drzwiach wisiał pergamin. -Wiesz, będziemy musieli wlaczyc ze złem. Jak wszyscy należący do Łowców Światła-powiedział Sek. -Ale mamy coś, czego zło na pewno nie ma-odzrzekłem-Coś, o co warto walczyc. -Co to? -Przyjaźń. KONIEC Autor Takanuva737 Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Ivest